Ich will, dass du weißt
by LeaWe
Summary: Seit dem Erik gegangen ist und seine Schwester mit sich nahm fühlt Charles sich einsam und in seinem eigenen Zuhause unwillkommen.   Warning: Slash / Pairing: Erik x Charles


Ich will das du weißt...

Es sind die Erinnerungen die ihn quälen, die ihm das Leben in dem großen Anwesen erschweren. Seit dem Erik gegangen ist und seine Schwester mit sich nahm fühlt Charles sich einsam und in seinem eigenen Zuhause unwillkommen.

Kein Abend vergeht mehr, an dem er nicht in seinem Rollstuhl vor dem großen Fenster in Eriks altem Zimmer sitzt und darauf wartet, dass der Metallbändiger vielleicht doch zu ihm zurück kehrt.

Warning: Slash / Pairing: Erik x Charles

Kapitel 1: Auf der Suche

- Terrasse -

Es war einer der letzten warmen Herbsttage des Jahres, an dem das bunte Laub von lauen Brisen durch den großen Park gefegt wurde.

Unermüdlich kämpfte ein junger Mann mit rot gelocktem Haar gegen die herabfallenden Blätter an, die ständig auf der Terrasse landeten, welche für diesen Abend dekoriert wurde.

Der Besen kratzte immer wieder borstig über den hellgrauen Stein und schleuderte Staub und Laub auf.

„Sean beeil dich mal und helf mit bei den Kürbissen," schnaubte Alex, der sich mit einem Löffel daran machte einen der orangenen Riesen-Kürbise auszuscharben.

„Ich versuchs ja!" antwortete er und widmete den immer wiederkehrenden Blättern einen bösen Blick. „Diese blöden Dinger kommen nur immer wieder!"

„Dann lass es bleiben," schnaubte Alex über die Unbeholfenheit seines Freundes.

„Und was ist wenn jemand drauf ausrutscht?"

Fieberhaft überlegte der Rotschopf nach einer Lösung für sein Laubproblem.

„Quatsch keinen Unsinn. Der einzige der da her rollt ist höchstens der Professor, und der wird schwer ausrutschen können," grummelte Alex ohne seine schweißtreibende Arbeit aufzugeben.

Sean blickte mit verzogenem Mund zu Alexander, der mit beiden Händen im Kürbis versunken war. „Du solltest sowas nicht sagen."

Fragend blickte Alex zu Sean auf. „Was nicht sagen?"

„Generell. Ich meine die Sache mit dem Professor. Rollstuhl. Nicht gehen können. Nie wieder. Weißt schon." Sean vergrub seine Hände in seinen Jackentaschen.

„Ich glaub er lässt sich nicht gerne daran erinnern," fügte der junge Mutant hinzu.

„Er ist nicht hier, was solls." Alex zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und hob ein Pfund der schleimigen Kürbisinnereien aus.

Sean blickte an der steinernen Fassade des Anwesens hinauf.

„Nicht, dass er in seinem Zimmer ist. Von dort aus könnte er uns hören."

Mit einer nass klebrigen Hand winkte Alexander ab.

„Unsinn. Wann hast du den Professor das letzte mal in seinem Zimmer gesehen?"

Sean überlegte kurz, wusste aber keine Antwort.

„Er ist doch nur noch in Cerebro und sucht nach Irgendwas."

Sean nickte zustimmend.

„Meinst du wir bekommen bald neue Mitschüler? Noch mehr Mutanten mit mehr verrückten Fähigkeiten? Wir bräuchten jemanden der... keine Ahnung... das Wetter beeinflussen könnte," fantasierte Sean und betrachtete erneut den bunten Haufen an Blätter.

„Wozu bräuchten wir Jemanden der das kann?" hakte Alexander nach als er damit begann eine Grimasse auf die Außenschale zu zeichnen.

„Der könnte es weniger windig machen," antwortete Sean und schnappte sich erneut den Besenstil „Dann würden die ganzen blöden Blätter nicht immer wieder zurück kommen."

- Cerebro -

Unzählige Gesichter von Mutanten blickten Charles entgegen.

Kinder die spielten und lachten, Männer in Anzügen, Frauen in Kleidern, Alte und Junge Menschen die ihrem Leben nachgingen und nichts davon bemerkten, dass sich für einen kurzen Augenblick der Gedankenleser in ihren Köpfen eingeschlichen hatte.

Seit mehreren Stunden bedeckte der unmodische Helm mit den vielen schwarzen Schläuchen schon Charles Kopf.

Er raste durch viele Köpfe und so durch viele Städte, Länder, ganze Kontinente durchsuchte er.

„Professor Xavier?" brach Hank die Stille des abgerundeten Raumes.

Leicht nervös zupfte er an seinem blauen Fell und wartete auf eine Rückmeldung von Charles.

„Ja Hank, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er mit verkniffener Miene.

Es war schwierig gleichzeitig eine Konversation zu führen und sich auf die Mutanten zu konzentrieren die seine Gehirnwellen von überall auf der Welt wahrnahmen.

„Ich wollte sie zum Mittagstisch abholen Professor."

Hanks gelbe Augen sahen über seine Brille hinweg zu dem älteren Mutanten über dessen Beine eine auffällige gelbe Decke gelegt war.

„Nein Danke Hank, ich habe keinen Hunger," antwortete der Telepath kurz und raste mit seinem Geist an einem kleinen Mädchen vorbei die ihren Hund ein bunten Ball zuwarf.

„Professor, ich fürchte ich muss darauf bestehen," stammelte Hank und blickte beschämt wie der Junge der er noch vor wenigen Wochen war auf den gefliesten Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Charles machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder Cerebro für einen Augenblick zu vergessen.

„Professor, ich tue es nur ungern aber wenn ich muss, dann muss ich," warnte Hank und Charles wusste was gemeint war.

Der Notausschaltknopf befand sich auf den Armaturen hinter ihm.

Es wurde grundsätzlich vermieden den Knopf zu nutzen und Charles somit vom Cerebro zu trennen, da es nach eigenen Angaben von Charles schrecklich schmerzte.

„Schon gut, schon gut Hank," grummelte der Professor und legte den Helm ab.

„Haben sie heute Viele gefunden Professor?" fragte Hank und blickte verstohlen auf die Maschine die die Daten und Aufenthaltsorte derer Mutanten notierte auf die Charles sich besonders konzentrierte.

Doch das weiße Papier war leer. Keine einzige Adresse, kein einziger Name.

Nur eine dünne Schicht Staub die sich auf das Pergament gelegt hatte.

Das ging nun schon seit acht Wochen so.

Noch vor dem Frühstück fing der Professor an mit Cerebro zu suchen und hörte erst auf wenn Hank ihn vehement darum bat.

Jeden Tag, und das Alles ohne einen einzigen Namen auf dem Blatt Papier.

„Geh schon mal vor Hank, ich komm' gleich nach," wich Charles der Frage aus und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Hank wusste was den Professor jeden Tag hier hin trieb, wonach der Telepath so unermüdlich suchte. Es war Erik.

Manchmal wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und für einen Mitternachtsimbiss in die Küche huschen wollte sah er gedimmtes Licht in dem alten Zimmer von Erik.

Es drang unter den Türspalt in den Flur und mit ihm auch manchmal ein Flüstern, ein Schluchzen oder ein Schniefen des Professors.

Ein Bitten, das jede Nacht das Gleiche war. Charles der Eriks Gedanken in der Nacht suchte und darum bettelte er möge sich nicht länger vor ihm verstecken.

Alles Flehen blieb ungehört.

Der Metallbändiger blieb unerreichbar für den Professor.

„Sind sie sicher?" hakte Hank nach, unsicher ob er wirklich gehen sollte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher Hank," hielt er sich kurz und blickte über seine eigene Schulter jedoch ohne seinen Assistenten wirklich anzusehen.

Hank war klar, dass der Professor sich nicht die Blöße geben wollte sich umzudrehen und seine von den salzigen Tränen geröteten Augen Hank zur Schau zustellen.

„Ist gut, wir warten dann unten in der Küche auf Sie," sprach der blaue Mutant und verschwand aus Cerebro.

Charles widmete sich wieder dem Helm in seinen Händen, doch setzte er ihn nicht zurück auf seinen Kopf, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte.

Es viel ihm schwer eine Minuten ungenutzt zu lassen, da es jetzt schon über drei Monate her war, dass er Erik gesprochen hatte.

Der Monat im Krankenhaus, den er bettlegerich in seinem Krankenzimmer verbracht hatte war am schlimmsten gewesen.

Die ganzen Geräte um ihn herum hatten seine Suche stark erschwert und Hank hatte es abgelehnt eine Cerebro Miniaturausgabe für den Krankenhausgebrauch anzufertigen.

Er sagte, dazu wären die technischen Mittel zur Zeit einfach noch nicht in der Lage.

Als er dann nach Hause kam verschob er das Auspacken auf den nächsten Tag und begab sich direkt zu Cerebro um endlich mit seiner Suche beginnen zu können.

Zwei Monate nach seiner Rückkehr lag die Tasche immer noch gepackt auf seinem Bett, in dem er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gelegen hatte.

Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in seinem Loft, in dem unbewegt die Schachfiguren noch so standen wie Erik und er sie am Abend vor der Kriese stehen gelassen hatten.

Schachmatt Charles,... Mein Turm schlägt deinen König. Du bist zu unaufmerksam

Gekippt lag der weiße König auf dem Feld. Verband von seinem Standplatz auf dem nun Eriks schwarzer Turm plaziert war. Es war alles noch beim Alten. Nur eine Figur fehlte.

Der schwarze König befand sich immer in der Innentasche von Charles Sakko.

Es war ein ganz besonderes Stück, gegossen aus Platin.

Charles hatte es extra für Erik anfertigen lassen, der es dankend angenommen hatte.

Es war einer dieser Momente gewesen an dem er seinen Freund wirklich glücklich hatte lächeln sehen. Vielen Dank Charles, vielen Dank.

Der Länge nach stand in silber gravierten Buchstaben ein Satz auf dem schwarzen Edelmetall.

Er war so fein in das Material graviert, ohne Brille konnte Charles selbst ihn kaum lesen.

Doch er wusste was darauf stand. Was ihn ganz klar als Eriks Eigentum kennzeichnete.

` Für einen Begleiter, einen Freund, einen Bruder `

Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen gepresst als er den Helm in seinen Händen langsam drehte.

„Wo bist du Erik?" flüsterte Charles in den leeren Raum und erneut fühlte er die Tränen in seine Augen steigen.

„Wieso versteckst du dich vor mir?"

- TBC -

So des war Kapitel 1. Und? Freude am Lesen oder total öde?

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten.

Hab keinen Beta. :-)

Aber wenns super gravierend ist dann doch bitte anschreiben.


End file.
